


Ambiance of the Moon

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, just some self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Donut and Caboose have a sleep over.





	Ambiance of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff practice and working to catch a character's quirks.  
> But also to give Donut some more fluff and affection.

Donut props himself up in his bed flipping through his data pad searching for something soothing to play for the night. He was very pleased that he had managed to get Sarge to allow him to invite Caboose over. It wasn't hard, Sarge seemed to have a soft spot for Blue.

Caboose sits at the edge of the bed. "Do I take the floor?" he asks turned to him. He does not mind if he needs to take the floor. It can be awkward to share beds. Especially since he's such a big fellow. He ends up taking it over.

"I thought we were going to share?" Donut looks over. He finds a playlist and sits it on his counter. "You've told me you've shared beds with those over at Blue base why wouldn't I share the bed here?"

"Oh cause I am clumsy at night and move around. I have kicked Church out of his bed at least twice. And once I had rolled over Tucker." Caboose is amused by his memories, but annoyed cause now because of that its rare they let him share the bed unless he can be certain he won't move around alot.

"That must be awkward," Donut nods. "But don't worry. I'll take the wall then if you're worried about rolling me out." He scoots over to the wall and pats over by his side.

"Oh but then you can't reach your pad!"

"That's fine, Boosey," Donut smiles. "It'll play on its own so I won't have to worry. I put it on a loop."

Caboose crawls up further and sits beside him on the bed. He rocks giddily. It was rather exciting to sleep next to someone else. But it wasn't a hyper excitement. It was a calm one, one that made you happy to lay by people. Caboose remembers there is a difference between waking excitement and sleeping excitement. "Is it lyrics?"

"No just ambiance and soundscapes. Its my sleep playlist. I do have songs on there though," Donut yawns and works his feet under the covers.

"I like ambiance! Do you have any moon sounds?"

"I'm not sure the moon makes sounds," Donut hums softly and latches onto Caboose's arm. 

"The moon can sing you know," Caboose grins over to his friend pulling the blanket over himself with his free arm. "We just can't hear her."

"Her?"

"Yes. That is my bad. I should not gender the moon, I can not hear what their gender is."

"Oh, Caboose." Donut smiles and leans on him. 

"Oh? Is that a strange thing to say?" Caboose ponders.

"Only a little," Donut pulls on his arm. "Come on, lets sleep. I'll make you something sweet in the morning."

"I would like that very much!" Caboose beams and kisses Donut's cheek. "I will be very very careful not to smush you."

Donut flusters. Trying to register the kiss in his head. He simply nods. He doesn't think Caboose meant anything from it. But Donut can hope that kiss could mean something is possible. They were close already, maybe they can be a little closer.

He looks over to ask Caboose what it means. It is easy to talk to Caboose about these things. Caboose doesn't seem the type to dance around a question. Only be confused by it. But as Donut notes. Caboose has closed his eyes. Drifted off to the ambiance of his pad. "Cursed little thing," but Donut smiles. Caboose is a delight to behold. The sweetest person in the canyon. 

Maybe he'll ask in the morning. He rests himself more onto Caboose's side. Even if he ends up crushed, it'll be worth it for the warmth he feels in his chest from the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Learning that the planets and space all have a 'song' to them. It seemed the perfect odd fact for Caboose to know.


End file.
